


Chicago! x Avengers Crossover: When You’re Good to Fury

by lanapanda



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chicago (2002), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, crossovers gone wild, random sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanapanda/pseuds/lanapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drunken New Year’s Eve thought led to this. Consider it the companion piece to Go the Fuck to Sleep: http://archiveofourown.org/works/593611</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago! x Avengers Crossover: When You’re Good to Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Poem: Go the Fuck to Sleep, Avengers Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593611) by [lanapanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanapanda/pseuds/lanapanda). 



Ask any of the Agents here at SHIELD…  
They know I’m the baddest mutherfucker in the field…  
I respect them all, and they do what I say…  
Because I am the boss, and if they don’t…  
They know I’ll make them pay!

Got a regulation,   
always sees me through -  
When you’re good to Fury,   
Fury’s good to you!

There’s a lot of weapons  
I could loan to you…  
Obey Director Fury  
I’ll throw in the jetpack too!

I know you’ve got your place in life  
And your part to play  
But if you start to second-guess…  
I’ll toss you in the bay!

If you want my secrets,  
Better share some too!  
Espionage for Fury   
is the best mission for you…

When it’s time for evals  
the Council looks into…  
Praise Director Fury  
Now Cap’s assigned to you!

Agents at Level 10  
Get the best toys by far  
And if you do just what I say  
You could have a flying car!

We’re in this together,  
‘til Villainy is through  
When you fight for Fury,  
Fury fights for you!

So what’s the one conclusion  
I should bring this report to?  
When you’re good to Fury…  
Fury’s good to you!


End file.
